CSI going camping
by Crystal Heart Witch
Summary: CWR GSR, The night shift have been awarded with a fews days off, and camping seems adventurous
1. Chapter 1

PG

Pairings :- Grissom / Sara, Warrick / Catherine.

Summary: the night shift have been awarded with a fews days off, and camping seems adventurous romance/drama

* * *

Grissom and his team were given a few days off for a team holiday. This was because they had exceeded their goals and are now well known for the constant hard work and persistence during cases and at crime scenes.

Grissom, who was notified of this three day before, and asked his team to decide on where to go as a group.

Two days later in the break room

Grissom walks into the break room where Catherine, Warrick, Sara and Nick was eating their lunch and having a friendly chat. In his hand, he held four slips of paper,the paper's were the choices that every one had previously written down on were they should go.

"Right then people, there's a slight glitch in the few choices I have been givin" Grissom started. He looked at Catherine and Warrick; coffee in hand and full attention focussed on him. He then looked at Nick, with the usual Texan smile on his face while stuffing it with an apple. Then he glanced at Sara, she was slowly enjoying every sip of her hot chocolate while reading a wild life rescue article.

"Sorry Catherine and Warrick, where not staying at home for five days," Grissom paused and a disappointed smirk played across his face as he looked over towards Nick, "And where not going to any night clubs and hotels Nicky" Grissom shook his head slightly,

"What about Sara Griss?" Warrick asked, Sara raised her head slightly and noticed that Grissom did not object her idea.

"Camping" Grissom said smiling,

He remembered telling her that he always wanted to go camping in Sanfransico,

"Camping, Sara chose camping," Nick asked was confused as he curved passed Sara to get to the coffee machine,

"Yeah, I always went camping, and I remember Grissom telling me that he always wanted to go but didn't have the time" Sara stated

"you do record everything Grissom says don't you" Catherine said, She took a sip of her coffee then elbowed Warrick. Sara, blushing slightly, realising that everyone besides Grissom was focussed on her, resumed reading her article.

Nick suddenly got an idea, a devilish idea,

"Hey, camping isn't that bad of an idea" he said looking at a confused Catherine and Warrick,  
"The great out door's, anything could happen" Nick winked at them.

Everyone nodded in agreement,

"Right everyone, outside the main entrance at 8 Sharp, and be ready," Grissom said and with that, he made his exit of the break room

Eight o'clock the next morning. Out side the main entrance.

Everyone was at the main entrance half an hour early and began to place their stuff on the roof rack on top of the truck.

"Okay, everyone pick number from one to five" Grissom commanded as he sat on the stone step's of the main entrance. Everyone did as they were told, Grissom rolled the dice.

"Three, who's three," Grissom asked

"Me why?" Nick questioned

"Because you'll be driving for the next two hour's" Grissom chuckled as he made his way into the back of the truck,

"Cool" Nick stated while making his way to the driver door of the truck.

Three hours later

It was Warrick's turn to drive and Catherine needed the toilet badly.

"Hurry Mr. Brown" Catherine seethed through her teeth

By now, Sara was almost asleep and unaware of Nick watching Grissom and her and nick watching in a devilish way.

They arrived at a gas station and Catherine quickly ran out of the truck to the toilet. By this time Sara was asleep, Warrick stepped out to top up the truck. Only Grissom and Nick were still in the vehicle, silent.

"What?" Grissom asked when he caught Nick gazing at him and Sara,

"Nothing much, just cute" Nick answered the and glanced at Sara,

"Cute? What?" Grissom questioned

"you watching Sara sleep" nick answered. Grissom's face started to blush quickly, as he tried to think of an excuse, Warrick heard the conversation from outside the truck and decided to listen until Nick digs himself a hole too deep for him to get out,

"What are you getting at Nicky?" trying to hide his annoyance

"So, do you like her or love her" Nick continued,

"Employee relationship Nicky nothing more" Grissom hissed at the much younger man in front of him,

"Yeah what ever you say boss" Warrick said as he glanced at Nick.

"Keep telling yourself that, wait til' Sara hears you were watching her sleep" nick teased, and Grissom began to sweat in panic, she's makes me feel like a snow flake, one look in those eyes and i just melt away

A moment later, Catherine returned from the toilet

"My turn to drive" she stated and fished the keys from Warrick's coat pocket on the passenger seat,

Warrick whispered to Catherine what she missed while she wasrefreshing herself,

Catherine gave a slight giggle, looked in the mirror, and saw Grissom watching Sara sleep again.

"Why do you act like that Gil?" Catherine asked while putting the key in the ignition,

"Like what?" Grissom questioned, a hint of frustration in his voice

Catherine's eyes lingered on the road as she sighed

"You should ask her out, you know it's hard for her to go along and play your encrypted games" Catherine finally spoke the words she has been trying to say for two years

"What? I'm not playing games cath," Grissom spoke defensively, although, he new it was true, from some eles perpective, he was playing encrypted games

" Sara deseres more from you besides your supid flurting and pushing games"

Sara raised her head at the mentioning of her name,

"yawn I heard my name, someone want me?" Sara asked, totally unaware of what went on

thank you for waking up Grissom thought to himself and a smile crept on his face

"You missed a lot Sar…." Nick started but was interrupted by Grissom's deadly glare

"Yeah, Catherine needed the toilet and nearly wet herself, she yelled at me while I was driving, so quickly I um drove slower just to tick her off" Warrick announced quickly.

Nick nudged Warrick

"You missed out the part were we questioned Griss" Nick whispered

Warrick turned and faced Nick

"Look, we have to work with them during, and after this trip thingy" Warrick informed the young man

"Oh yeah, sorry" Nick whispered back finally realising that Warrick was right

Sara fell asleep once again, travelling always made her tired, as Catherine turned a corner getting close to where they were going, as she did so, Sara's head slid to the side and rested on Grissom's shoulder, he couldn't help but smile.

Nick nudged Warrick, the two men looked at this historical moment. Grissom's full attention was on Sara's sleeping form, Warrick quietly nudged Catherine who looked through the mirror and smiled.

Grissom still gazeing at Sara, with a smile that he only gave to Sara as she slept with her head on his shoulder, and Grissom moving a few lingering strands of hair from her face and pushed them behind her ear with care

About 15 minutes later

We're here Catherine spoke and stopped the truck,

Everyone got out leaving Grissom to re-wake Sara, but as he did so, he was almost in the path of an uncontrollable punch,

"Sorry, I'm so sorry" Sara spoke looking at a very shocked Grissom

"It's okay, nightmare?" Grissom sat up straight

"Um, not exactly, I like my sleep when I get some" Sara chuckled slightly embarrassed at the fact she nearly punched her boss,

"Sara, sleeping" Warrick joked when he walked passed them

"Hey, it happens" Sara being defensive

" i feel sorry for your alarm clock" Grissom joked, as Sara got out of the veicul

Within half an hour everyone got their gear of the roof rack and started to set up camp

Fin chp 1


	2. Chapter 2

PG

Pairings :- Grissom / Sara, Warrick / Catherine.

Summary: the night shift have been awarded with a fews days off, and camping seems adventurous romance/drama

* * *

Nick had a bit of trouble with his tent but Warrick helped out. Everyone else had no problems at all and each tent could fit three people in.

Grissom along with Warrick and Nick placed four logs in a square-like shape nearby the fireplace which Nick had built so everyone could sit down and talk.

Catherine and Warrick were the only people sitting on the logs at that moment, they were drinking coffee from their flasks.

Nick was walking around his surroundings trying to keep himself occupied, accompanied by Grissom. As they walked past Catherine and Warrick, Catherine grabbed Grissom's arm by the elbow, and nick started to collect more dry wood for the fire

"Hey Gil" she said as Grissom turned towards her

"What's wrong with Sara?" she asked, her head tilted in curiosity, Grissom followed Catherine's gaze,

Sara was standing on a huge boulder staring at the natural landscape.

It look's….beautiful Sara thought. Grissom looked at Catherine to see if she could shed some light as to why Sara was standing on a boulder which stood about eight foot in height but Catherine just shrugged her shoulders.

I wonder if Grissom likes this place as much as I do, hummm butterflies Sara was lost in deep thought.

Grissom decided to climb up and ask Sara why she was up here, step by step carefully placing each foot firmly in each foot hole till he reached the top.he slipped a bit and nick almost jumped out of his skin, untill he saw him regain his control.

"Hey" Grissom spoke sternly but his voice startled her and she lost balance but Grissom quickly steadied her,

"I was thinking about asking if you were okay, but now I know that I have to" Grissom spoke almost near her ear, he could feel the bare skin of her stomache with his thumbs and she could feel his hot breath seeping through her thin blouse,

His hands are still around my waist Sara teased in her mind, quiet sara, nit wit

"I'm fine Griss," Sara said nervously when she found her voice, both unaware of Catherine, Warrick and Nick watching them below since the beginning of Grissom's climb.

Nick was worried about Grissom climbing up the boulder but was relieved that he had made it okay.

Grissom noticed that his hands were still on her waist and placed them by his side,

He blushed slightly "Um, sorry" he said with a strained voice, as he stepped away slightly

"It's okay Griss, um, let's get down from here" Sara spoke and with that they made their way down the boulder,

Grissom watched Sara as she climbed down the small rocks on the way to the bottom. i wonder what she was looking at? or thinking, hey maybe she was...shut up she doent think of you that way Grissom silently told himself off, When he saw she was down safely, cdid she actually think of me that way while in deep thought himself, he glanced at the direction where Sara was a moment before. He saw a colony of butterflies circling around in a nearby tree, and endless mountains with long grass and a feww scatterd trees by a near river, Grissom smiled.Sara

He then began to climb down himself, joined the rest of the group, and sat by the campfire.

Night fall

Everyone was laughing and joking mainly because there was nothing to do,

"Hey, I know, we should play a get to know you game" Nick said "right Cath?" Nick continued./P 

"Yeah and the only rule is you've got to tell us two things we don't know" Catherine said with a wide grin to Warrick

"That smile to me means that I go first right?" Warrick asked and Catherine nodded

"Right then, okay I can't sing but I've been told I can play the piano very well, and ... I'm secretly seeing some one," Warrick teased as he sipped his coffee

"And that person is Warrick?" Grissom could not help but know

"Wouldn't you like to know, Cath?" Warrick said

"Catherine?" Nick ,said struck with suprise

"It's Catherine's turn" Warrick informed Catherine smiling at her

"Okay um, right I'm now engaged and get this… I'm 10 weeks pregnant!" Catherine could not help but squeal at the last part of her sentence

"Ah, congrats Catherine" Sara spoke leaning in to get more heat,

"That's great Cath wow congratulations," Nick praised

"Now how could I miss that?" Grissom asked and everyone giggled

"Nick, your turn" Grissom said and he took off his jacket and placed it behind them

"okay, okay, right I'm going dancing to lessons to impress a woman I once new, and going out with her, and, sorry Griss, don't kill me but I kind of nearly let Seymour out" Nick said and everyone laughed

"My tarantula? Wait how do you know his name?" Grissom asked not amused

"Ha! No tell Griss, besides it's your turn" he said stuffing his face with marshmellows

Grissom looked towards the skyline how the hell did I get into this, then he sighed

Okay, um Cath, you remember that science fair in sixth grade?" Catherine nodded

"I made the champion of all volcanoes, I got second prize because of a snot nose geek with his," she paused "no...it..."

"That was me and the bugs always win" Grissom said with a wide smile on his face

"I was upset for two days"

"hey Griss, is there anything you can't do are some thing your afraid off, come on some thing jucie" Warrick spoke hoping to get a fear so he could play a trick some time in the near future

"nope," Grissom paused "well i can't do some thing," he spoke drifting off to a long ago memory

every one shuffled forward, they wanted to hear this

"okay promise you guys won't laugh? I can't swim to save my life," Grissom confessed, still wondering why he was going along with this game.

"wow, that explains why you tod me to go in the pools in cases" nick spoke and Grissom nodded

Sara was eating a sandwich and a piece of cucumber was stuck in her throat, she silently struggled to cough it back up,

a moment passed and sara lodged the cucumber in her throat deeper which made her cough violently

"SARA!" Nick yelled "GRISS SARA!" Nick yelled again, Grissom faced a blue faced Sara

"Oh my god Griss she's choking, someone do some thing" but before Catherine could finish her sentence Grissom was already behind Sara,

He gently smacked her back and rubbing the area. Still no change and by this time Sara's lips were blue. He continued a few more times and Sara coughed up the piece that was invading her throat.

Sara, breathing rapidly as her body shook quickly in slight shock, Warrick passed her some bottled water.

Grissom knelt down beside her, "You okay?" he whispered trying to keep his own breathing under control.

Sara, taking a sip of water, breathing slowing a bit, nodded and brought her knees up to her chest and rested her head within her folded arms. Everyone sat in silence.

About five minutes later

Sara broke the silence

"I like doing the pranks on Grissom and Greg even if some one has the idea first and i'm afraid of the dark" she spoke barley above a whisper but everyone knew what she had said?

"You okay?" Nick asked full of concern

"Yes, I'm never going to have a fight with a cucumber again"Sara laughed

Grissom smiled, he was glad she was now all right. she made a joke right, she's got to be okay, right?

Sara looked around. She felt cold and as she looked towards the next sitting log, she noticed a jacket.

"Whose is the jacket?" Sara asked, breaking the conversation between Catherine and Warrick,

"It's mine," Grissom said as he turned to a more comfortable position on the log while facing Sara

"Oh, I just wanted to know if I could wear it because I'm cold" she replied sheepishly.

"Sure, here you go" Grissom said as he passed over the jacket to Sara,

Sara took the jacket and elegantly placed it over her back and glided her arms through the sleeves.

Half an hour later

Sara finally relaxed and fell asleep against the log she was sitting by. Everyone were having a conversation about what the group were going to do tomorrow

Grissom looked up at the night sky

"It's getting late, we should go in and settle for the night," he said

"she sleeps like an angel, considering she doesn't sleep" Nick spoke

"Hey, don't look at me, I'm not waking Sara up, I saw her give you the right hook" Nick said chuckling at the thought of Sara punching Grissom.

"Well I could try to carry her in with-out waking her," Warrick said, Grissom nodded , and Warrick picked up her sleeping form.  
Walking quietly towards her tent as Catherine opened up the zipper, He placed her in her sleeping bag, and he then walked out only to meet a very worried looking Grissom.

"She's sleeping soundly, she's okay now" Warrick gave a friendly reassrance to his mentor,

"It's just, she choked and it scared me," Grissom confessed

"Hey, get some rest, you look like you need some yourself" Warrick demanded and Grissom nodded in defeat and with that, both men walked to their tents.

Two hors later

Grissom couldn't sleep, all he could think about was Sara's well being she really did give him a scare

"I swear, that women is going to give me a heart attack" Grissom spoke to no-one in particular.

With Sara in his mind, he made his exit of his own tent and he quietly stepped next to Sara's tent and peeped in.

She's sleeping Grissom thought as he crept into her tent,

"You remind me of a butterfly, your wings hide your true feelings and thoughts," Grissom whispered.

He lent down beside her and kissed her forehead, and soon Grissom felt relaxed and his eyes began to close with heaviness, and soon he fell asleep next to Sara.

8:00 am the next morning,

Warrick was the first up and he thought he should check up on how Sara is doing.

a few moments later, he was dressed and ready to meet everyone, he walked quietly over to Sara's tent, popped his head in, and was surprised in what he saw.

Sara sleeping and Grissom sleeping beside her with his arm over her waist.

Sweet, just sweet Warrick thought and entered the tent "Ah hem" he said trying to wake Grissom up but not Sara,

Grissom's head rose sleepily, it took him a minute or two to finally realised where he was and then sat up quickly. the blood of embarrassment quickly took over his face

" i, i um,..i was just.." grissom couldn't finish a thought never mind a sentence

"It's okay Griss, she's still asleep, by the way, did you have a nice night," Warrick teased

"I, I wasn't meant to sleep here. I just came to…." Warrick interrupted Grissom by riseing his hand in the air slightly,

"Griss I know, but I also know we've got to get out of here before she wakes up" Warrick said with a big smile from ear to ear.

"Griss, the punch thing" Warrick spoke, seeing the look of question on his older friends face, Gissom nodded

"On thing that bugs me" Grissom said tilting his head to the left,

"Only one" Warrick giggled

"Yes just one, who are you with? I mean I don't want to pry but I hate being the last one to know"

"You'll soon see Griss," and with that Catherine entered the tent.

"Hey Gil, Sara still sleeping, sweet and talking about sweet," Catherine finished her sentence with a big kiss to Warrick. "Hey honey buns"

Grissom looked his two friends and wondered why he did not notice this before,

"So, you two are… , the baby is… wow" Grissom could not finish his sentence.

Both Catherine and Warrick just smiled, "And you two are invited to the wedding, but no geek fighting" Catherine giggled.

Grissom could feel the redness of his face and once again began to realise where he was and that he had slept in Sara's tent,

"Um, I'd better get changed see you guys outside soon," Grissom said as he got up

He was just about to pop his head out before he spoke again

"Oh and don't tell Nicky, he won't leave Sara alone if he finds out," he said

"Yeah sure Griss, all he'll do is tease," Warrick answered

"Sure Gil, Nicky would have a field day if he found out that the great Gil Grissom was sleeping in Sara's tent with his arms around her" Catherine teased.

"Cath, don't" Grissom whispered

"Gil, he'd be too occupied with me and Warrick and the fact that we're having a baby" Catherine explained while Grissom exited the tent.

Fin


	3. Chapter 3

CSI goes camping

Pairings Sara & Grissom Warrick & Catherine

A/N I do not own CSI

Sorry I haven't updated this in a long time.

The birds singing to the heavens above and to other birds in sweet melody communication, the sun rise was beautiful but since everyone was still in their tents sleeping , they missed the beauty of it all.

Feeling something move Nick looked over only seeing Greg roll over slightly, then there it was...

"AGH!"

The loud yelling Woke Greg up and he quickly found out what was distressing his Friend Nick.

"AGH! Jesus GET OUT!" Greg too yelled

The screeching sound of Nick and Greg woke everyone up. Grissom and Sara exited their tents and then soon followed by Warrick and Catherine. The scene they saw before them was just hilarious.

Nick and Greg jumping up and down in panic, Greg grabbing what ever he could find and started to attack their tent.

"GET IT GET IT!" Nick yelled repeatedly

"What the hell is going on?" Catherine asked in amusement

"Rat, a great big HUGE RAT!" Nick's voice rose high

Sara giggled and Grissom rolled his eyes, Catherine stepped closer to Warrick who was laughing uncontrollably.

"There I, I think I got it"

"No, I don't think so" Grissom spoke pointing out the little rodent

"AGH!" Greg screamed

"I got it" Sara spoke grabbing a bag from her tent along with a small sheet. Sara threw the sheet over the rat and quickly gathered up the rodent in the bag and disposed of it in the bushes near by.

"Why didn't you kill it"

"Don't be cruel" she paused "Besides it is gone now so you can stop your girly screams and chill"

Everyone just burst out laughing, Even Nick and Greg joined in as they all made their way to the sitting logs they placed on the ground a day ago.

"Oh Jeez, we must look like real wuss'" Nick mumbles

Grissom shook his head and decided to talk about Dr. Al Roberts, and his fear of rats. (The experience with a rat jumping out of a corpse missing the Doc's head by mere centimetres.

Nick and Greg didn't feel so embarrassed any more and enjoyed their baked bean sandwich with the rest of their friends.

"Still hate rats, I don't like 'em" Greg spoke Nick nodded

"Neither do I, If that over-sized creature came up to me out of no where, I too would scream"

Sara spoke in attempt to make the guys feel a little more better.

"Yeah but you're different you're a woman"

"That don't mean a think Texas boy" Catherine spoke jokingly.

All this over a rat? Grissom thought. Tomorrow our last day, my last chance hmm

Sara... How do I ask you my question.

I know this chapter is short but I get writers block on this ALL the time, ideas come in and out.


	4. Chapter 4

CSI Goes Camping

Chapter three

A/N I do not own CSI

"Right" Grissom started while getting his fishing equipment. Studying the area and there was a nearby river, small but brimming with fish.

"I'm going fishing, anyone want to join?" He asked everyone as he placed a rather interesting fishing hat on his head.

"No, Warrick and I are just going for a little wonder around. We haven't got to see much of this place except seeing it in photos" Catherine answered

"Man I miss my play station... er what fishing sorry Griss, I've never had the patience" Greg said, now he's recovered from the little 'horror' this morning.

"Nick?"

"Huh, oh sorry need to fix the tent" He laughed "Meet ya there okay, don't worry I know where it is"

"Sara,You want to go?" A little reluctant to ask her as she might see it as animal cruelty, but he would just unhook the fish and put it back, he wouldn't kill and eat it.

"Um, sure why not" And grabbed a small jacket and walked with him.

"Right Greg this is your mess" Nick spoke picking up a prop rod and pointing it at his friend

"What, you mean 'our' mess, we'll sort out the tent together" He looked towards Catherine and Warrick "Have fun on your adventure" The two waved, Greg and Nick began to put their tent back together, again.

Wondering around.

"Damn nats" Warrick commented "If it weren't for these nats this place would be great"

"Yeah but, Oh look Warrick"

Both took in the sight.

Trees of lush green leafs surrounding both Warrick and Catherine, the sun filtering through creating angelic rays to beam down to reveal the creatures below. Birds could be heard everywhere and the sounds of the river was calming.

"This place is beautiful" Catherine stated

Warrick held Catherine's hand and walked her to one of the rays of sun shine.

"Warrick?" Catherine was a little puzzled

"Look, an angel" He spoke with a grin, both embraced each other for their own piece of heaven, a sweet kiss in nature's domain.

Back at the camp site.

"No" Nick spoke angrily

"Look, if you hold those two poles I can slip this one through and then..."

"Greg it's the wrong one" Nick walked over to get the biggest pole "This one goes along the top see it's longer than the rest"

"Okay gez Now hold them two" Greg ordered. Soon the skeleton on the tent was up, the two men stood back to look at their achievement.

"Now for this" Nick spoke picking up the sheeting, it was difficult to put on but managed it in the end.

"Right now what?" Nick asked Greg

"Well we could go and see how the fishing's getting alone"

both nodded and started their journey

Fishing.

"Nothing?" Sara asked getting a sandwich, making sure there was no cucumber in it.

"No not yet" Grissom answered placing the fishing rod in it's little tripod

Both were glad that it was such a nice scenery and the river's sound had an interesting music to it.

"Sara?" Grissom questioned seeing her start to climb a tree.

"Just getting... This" she jumped back down holding some tree fruit "Griss! Look"

Grissom whipped his head around seeing his fishing rod wave around like crazy

"A catch" He grabbed it and tried to wheel the fish in.

"What's wrong"

"The fish, it's putting up a fight"

"Must be a big one, and the current of the water's not gonna help"

Sara grabbed hold of the fishing rod and tried to help Grissom wheel in the prize but suddenly the whole rod yanked hard sending Grissom forward, Sara caught him in time but being unbalanced and still holding the rod both fell back to the ground.

"Okay... That went well" Grissom commented and then realised where he was. Slightly positioned over Sara almost pinning her down.

"Yeah" Sara spoke through giggling

Grissom couldn't hold his feelings for Sara any longer and the look in his eyes caused Sara to stop in her giggle fit and mirror his expression. Seconds later they were in their own little world as they began to share their first kiss together.

Somewhere.

"Which way" Greg asked

"This way-" Both men froze as they saw what was unfolding before them, Grissom and Sara sharing a passionate kiss.

"Oh my go-" Nicks hand went up to Greg's mouth

"Shh!" Nick smiled 'finally' he thought "Maybe they should go fishing more often" He whispered

"Come on we should go" and with that two friends with grins as big as a Cheshire cat walked back towards the camp site.

Later on after the adventures, camp site.

Everyone gathered around the fire, the dancing flames created a relaxing atmosphere.

"So hows your walk?" Nick asked Warrick "Oh it was like stepping into another world" He answered back.

"Hey Gil, no fish?" Catherine asked snuggling up to Warrick

"Huh oh no, well nearly but it got away"

"Yeah too bad, okay guys what the hell are you grinning for" Catherine spat, they've been either hyper or grinning ever since they got back

"Oh nothing, just a little secret that's all" Greg spoke

"Yeah so Griss Besides not catching any fish, how did it go" Grissom instantly knew what was going on.

"You and your big nose" He looked at Catherine and Warrick "You'll see why they're grinning. With that Sara got out of the tent with a Thermos full of coco and gave Grissom a hug and kissed him on the check

"OH MY GOD" Catherine squealed

This might have been their last night they'll spend in this world away from reality, but tonight will last in memory for a while.

Hope you like this chap.


End file.
